Bowser
King Bowser Koopa Sr, also known as King Koopa, and also known (in Japan) just by his surname Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Mario series. And is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Pooh and friends He rules over the turtle-like Koopa Troopa race and is constantly striving to expand his kingdom by conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, although his plans are always spoiled by his arch-enemy Mario. He's in love with Princess Peach, and his attempts of conquest always include kidnapping her in one form or another. As a matter in fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures", he's the big bad villain ever, and have a partnership with Sunset Shimmer (Oposite). Characteristics Bowser's looks and personality have, as with most early Nintendo characters, slowly evolved over time. Most of his defining characteristics have remained the same, though. His most recognizable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which except for the mane have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. One point of debate over the time has been Bowser's size, which seemed to vary in every one of his appearances. Most of the time, he is about twice the size of Mario. Plus, His personality varies depending on his role in the plot. In the main platformers, where he is the main villain, he has a very dark, brutal and serious disposition. In the RPGs, he shows some more amusing sides of himself, as he is shown to have a talent for sarcastic wit, works very hard to live up to the "evil king" image, and very often displays a shortsighted lack of common sense. The most prominent part of his personality, however, is his confidence. When he decides to help the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom against a common foe, it is mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and/or conquer the world is himself, and he flies into a rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". History So far, Bowser appeared as the villain in many Super Mario Bros. games, but also made appearances as either a minor villain or even hero in several other games. As with most major Nintendo characters, he appears in most of the sport and party games of the Mario franchise. His stats in those games make him obviously powerful, but a little slow. In a few RPGs he also sometimes team with up Mario and Luigi. He is the main villain and final boss of most sidescrollers and all 3D platformers (although Bowser Jr. is the main villain of Super Mario Sunshine at first). At the end of a few of them he seems to die (such as Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 3D Land, where he falls into lava, Super Mario 3D World, where he explodes in a fireworks explosion, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when a castle falls on top of him), one such death near the beginning of the game he is revived on-screen by Bowser Jr., but at the end of most, is shown to survive. The chronology of much of these games, if any, is unknown. He is said to be "soundly defeated" (presumably killed, given the way it was said) by Mario prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion, but was presumably revived by Bowser Jr. before Super Mario Sunshine. Actions Throughout the series, Bowser has always been seeking to massively expand his power, which he mostly tries to accomplish by acquiring magical artifacts and the resulting conquest of whatever it allows him to conquer. In addition to this he almost always kidnaps Princess Peach, whether she has any actual relevance to his plan or not. This is due to him being in love with her, and the fact that Peach possesses a unique ability called Heart Power that is a genetic mutation passed down by the royal Toadstool line that enables the possessor to channel their emotions into magical power. Although he often reaches his goal of conquest, he is always stopped by his archenemy Mario, which made him build both deep hatred, but also deep respect towards him. This respect mostly shows when he is forced to cooperate with him, which usually happens when a force more evil and more powerful than himself appears (as was the case with Smithy, Cackletta, or Count Bleck). In those situations he usually swallows his pride and sacrifices himself to help the heroes and save what he intends to conquer. Appearances in other media Bowser, under his 2 names "King Koopa" & "President Koopa", is the main antagonist of the 1993 live-action sci-fi fantasy, adventure, comedy movie Super Mario Bros the Movie which is loosely based on the popular Super Mario Bros. videogame. He was portrayed by the late legendary actor Dennis Hopper. Mario and Luigi find themselves in a strange dystopian parallel world where a human-like race evolved from dinosaurs rather than the mammalian ancestry of true humans in a Manhattan-like city. 65 million years ago, a meteorite crashed into the Earth and in doing so ripped the universe into 2 parallel dimensions. All the surviving dinosaurs of the time crossed over into this new realm. Iggy and Spike turn out to be henchmen (and cousins) of the other world's germophobic and obsessive dictator, King Koopa, descended from the T-Rex. However, the two have failed to also bring a mystical rock possessed by Princess Daisy (Princess Peach Toadstool in the live-action version]], a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the human world that separated from Koopa's world during the meteor strike. It turns out that Daisy is the Princess of the other dimension but when Koopa overthrew Daisy's father (and turned him into fungus), Daisy's mother took her to New York using the inter-dimensional portal. The portal was then destroyed, killing Daisy's mother in the process; but when Scapelli was blasting at the cave, the portal was reopened. When Koopa hears about the re-opening of the portal, he sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make Koopa dictator of both worlds. Spike and Iggy, however, who had grown more intelligent after being subjected to one of Koopa's experiments, decide to turn on Koopa and join forces with Mario and Luigi. Koopa thinks only Daisy can merge the worlds, but Mario and Luigi were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Daisy is eventually rescued by the plumbers, along with the help of Toad, a man punished by Koopa for performing music protesting his reign, then condemned to be "devolved" into a'' Goomba''. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Koopa inadvertently devolves Scapelli into a primate while aiming for Mario, but Luigi and Daisy take back the rock and the worlds separate again. Mario confronts Koopa and eventually wins when he and Luigi devolve him, transforming him into a ferocious, semi-humanoid Tyrannosaurus. Koopa then leaps out for a final attack but Mario and Luigi destroy him by devolving him further into primeval slime. Daisy's father, the king named Bowser, turns back to normal and reclaims control over the kingdom stating he loves those plumbers. The citizens destroy anything involving Koopa. As the brothers return home, Luigi and Daisy admit their love for one another but Daisy cannot return to New York until the damage caused by Koopa is reversed and she spends more time with her father. Mario rephrases Daisy's words to Luigi but he does not care. A deeply hurt and saddened Luigi kisses her goodbye and the two brothers return to New York, while Daisy watches them leave. About three weeks later, Daisy returns for Mario and Luigi's help in fighting more villains. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi's story is televised, giving them the name; "Super Mario Bros". Bio in Pooh's Adventures He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Pooh and friends, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Pooh Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Pooh and his friends to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Pooh and friends, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Pooh in his adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', and appeared in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Winnie the Pooh says Hocus Pocus and will appear again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad.'' He also appeared alone in the Alice/Winnie the Pooh/Robin Hood/Lord of the Rings films, ''Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great and will do the same in Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. And soon, he will be face-to-face with Pooh's magical allies: Bloom and her friends. Trivia *He is among the video game characters to cameo in two Wreck-It Ralph movies. *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. *Bowser along with Set, Ganondorf, The Fallen, Sunset Shimmer (Clone), and Aku are the true Masters of All Evil. *Bowser and Sunset Shimmer (Clone) are biggest bad villains of Pooh's Adventures. * Bowser will hire Harry and Marv to be his henchmen in ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone''. *Bowser is one of the Superchargers. His signature vehicle is The Clown Cruiser. *Bowser will help Vicky with The Dazzlings in Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers *Bowser will be killed along with Mistress 9 in Wrath of Apocalypse, at the hands of Apocalypse himself. *Although he targets mainly Pooh and his friends, in Code Red's Adventures Series, he gives up on going after them to destroy Code Red for fear of being thrown in a government prison just like Jafar, Iago, Ursula, and Myotismon were in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Bowser is one of Ryan F-Freeman's enemies because of Ryan's friendship with Winnie the Pooh. Bowser is dark and cold hearted to anyone who helps Pooh and his friends. He is known as the greatest villain of all time. *Bowser will face Ryan and his team in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. Movie. *In Pooh's Adventures, every time he tries to get Pooh and his friends, he and the villains failed. *Bowers Makes a few Cameos in Talents inc *In Noah's Adventure Series, He serves as Noah's Gaurdian helping Noah out on his Adventures. *Bowser has a Very Good Heart towards Noah Sparkle and has a very great Frienship with him. *Bowser's DNA was scaned into the Omnitrix to unlock Danger Spike. *In Noah's Adventure Series, He along with the Villains Help from Noah Scedeed capuring Winnie the Pooh and Rabbit. in the Premire of Noah's Adventures: The Adventure Begins *Also in Noah's Adventure series, he sends Some of Pooh's Former Villains to give Noah a Little Practce fights as Noah states, "It is Really Quite fun." * Gallery Mparty4 bowser.jpg|Bowser sitting on his Throne Bowser SSBB.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser- King of Koopas.jpg King Koopa -live film-.jpg|Dennis Hopper as Bowser aka King Koopa in the 1993 Super Mario Bros. movie. Bowser (Heartless).jpg|Bowser (Heartless) Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Bowser_Art.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser Clown_Cruiser_Promo.jpg|Bowser driving the Clown Cruiser. SSC SuperCharged Clown Cruiser Art.jpg|The Clown Cruiser (SuperCharged) DangerSpike .png Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:On and Off Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Videogame Characters Category:Possessor Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Usurpers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Main Antagonist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Mutated characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Traitors Category:Revived characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Anti Villains Category:Skylanders characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Lightsabermen Category:For the Evulz Category:Superchargers Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Dark Messiah Category:E.V.I.L.S. Category:Torturer Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Enemies of the Leviathan Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Straight Man Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Royalty Category:Tyrants Category:Dragons Category:Love Rivals Category:Kidnappers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Thieves Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:In-Love Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Obssessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giants Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Immortal characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychics Category:Forgers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Thugs Category:Lizards Category:Anti Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Mario's enemies Category:Mario's allies Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Skylanders Category:Super Mario Bros Z characters Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ultra Guardians Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Evil Team founders Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures Villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:The Secret Saturdays’ Adventures Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Varian's Adventures Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains